Homura Akemi
|-|Homura Akemi= |-|Wraith Arc= |-|Homulilly (Pu)= |-|Homulilly (Stage 1)= |-|Homulilly (Stage 2)= |-|Akuma Homura= Summary Homura Akemi (暁美 ほむら, Akemi Homura) is a main character in the main series, and the protagonist in Wraith Arc and Rebellion. In the main series, she travels through time repeatedly (Approaching 100 times actually) to help save Madoka Kaname from becoming a magical girl and the curses that come with it. "The Nutcracker Witch. Its nature is self-sufficiency. Its gallant form, which once split many nuts, is now useless. Without any other purpose, this witch's last wish is her own execution. However, a mere decapitation will not clear away the witch's sins. This foolish witch will forever remain in this realm, repeating the procession to her execution." -Official Description of Homulilly (Stage One) "The Nutcracker Witch. Her nature is self-sufficiency. Her teeth are showing, her skull is melted, and her eyeballs have fallen out. A promise is the only thing that pitifully planted in that head which can no longer crack any nuts, but within the husk of the awakened witch is the distinct form of a magical girl. Her servants shamefully refer to that thing as a good-for-nothing." -Official Description of Homulilly (Stage Two) Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C physically, At least 7-C with weapons | Unknown | 7-B | 2-A Name: Homura Akemi, Mortal World Witch, Nutcracker Witch Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl | Crystalized Magical Girl | Mortal World Witch, Nutcracker Witch, Mutate Witch | Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Firearm and Missiles Mastery, Magic, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Technological Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2 and 6 the latter should not come up in combat, Type 8 when inside her labyrinth on the labyrinth's existence), Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Preparation, Flight, Healing, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Power Drain, Magic Sensor, Weapon Enhancement, BFR and Portal Creation (Through sending people to her shield's Pocket Universe), Acausality (Kept her memories after the reset of the multiverse), Energy Projection, Teleportation via Space Leap, Becomes stronger once critically hurt, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Magic, Life Absorption, and Status Effect Inducement. Unconventinal Soul Manipulation Resistance.| All previous abilities other than Time Manipulation, Time Stop, and Time Travel abilities, (Though in Wraith Arc, she does eventually regain them), Memory Manipulation, Can pierce through Barriers with her Magical Arrows, Smite, advanced BFR, and unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption (Her power will either control the people who attempt to or manifest itself as a seperate being). | Likely all previous abilities but enhanced, Transformation, Familiar Summoning, Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation | All previous abilities, but enhanced, Immortality (Type 5), Soul Manipulation Immunity, Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Size Manipulation. Attack Potency: Small Town level physically (Has an attack power rating of 0, was able to stun Sayaka Miki with a kick.), At least Town level with weapons (Capable of creating massive explosions, one of which reaching 42 kilotons of energy and has several Cruise Missiles in her arsenal. Can one shot Patricia with an amped grenade in an early timeline and also destroyed Oktavia in another.) | Unknown (Without using on her amplified military equipment and potentially different stats, it is unknown how strong this Homura can be) | City level (Created an entire city in her soul gem and its outskirts, said city would be destroyed if Homulilly is killed) | Multiverse level+ (Poses a threat to even Goddess Madoka) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Caught a bullet with a ribbon within a small time interval at Mach 619) | Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic (Should at least be as fast as her normal self prior to Madoka's final wish), Possibly Higher | ' Higher' to an unknown extent | Omnipresent (Equal to Ultimate Madoka.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Kicked Sayaka Miki so hard she got stunned in Rebellion) | At least Small Town Class | At least Town Class (Had combated Sayaka Miki's Witch form in Rebellion) | Unknown Durability: Town level (Is ranked as a 1 in durability in the tiering system.), At most City level with her forcefields (Was able to tank only one attack from Walpurgisnacht before being broken.) | Unknown | Likely City level, Small Planet level with barrier (Was able to resist Madoka Kaname's arrows.) | Multiverse level+ (Note that conventional means i.e. the destruction of her body, will not be able to kill her.) Stamina: Very High as a magical girl (Set up lines of Rocket launchers covering an entire sidewalk, placed Cruise Missiles underwater, and kilometers of c4 in a single time-stop.) | Likely limitless as a witch or in her Devil form Range: Several kilometers with normal weaponry, Tens of kilometers with preparation or Time Stop. | Nearby Surroundings | Tens of kilometers, at least Tens of Kilometers with her Barrier | Multiversal+, with an At least Universal Barrier Standard Equipment: Shield (Storage and time jump device), pipe bombs, IMI Desert Eagle, FN Minimi, Beretta 92FS, Remington 870, Howa Type 89, M26 frag grenades, flashbang grenades, RPG-7, AT-4, C-4 explosives, Magical Bow, and a golf club. Intelligence: Very High (Has fought against enemies like Walpurgisnacht hundreds of time despite extremely inferior stats, fought against veterans like Mami Tomoe at one point), likely Low as a Homulily Pu (It is unknown whether or not this form is like the Rebellion witches), Nigh-Omniscient as Akuma Homura (Gained all of Goddess Madoka's powers, including the factors that made her nigh-omniscient) Feats: * Has survived encounters with Walpurgisnacht for a hundred of timelines. (Intelligence Feat) * Has gone up against significantly stronger enemies, one of which had prep against Homura's main abilities. (Intelligence Feat) * Caught a bullet mid-air with a ribbon directly after being shot in the head. (Precision Feat) * Was capable of enduring the collision of a skyscraper falling on top of her. Weaknesses: Homura is protective of Madoka to a fault and tends to be insane, however, this should not come up in a battle as Madoka would not be present. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blunts and more blunts:' Whacks the enemy with her Golf Club. *'Pressure Point Strike:' Used originally on Sayaka to knock her out with one hit (Who has notably more durability than Homura has striking strength). *'Forcefield:' Encases Homura in a magical barrier, first seen in episode 1. *'Black Wings of Corrosion:' Shown at the end of the main series, not only do these wings grant flight, they cause massive erosion. **'Angel Wings:' Seen in the last episode, they also grant flight, however, their secondary ability is unknown. *'Witch's Kiss:' Corrupts the enemy into despair, also allows the user to control the enemy and their memories. Homulily's variation can affect even 2-A conceptual beings. *'Magical Arrow:' Fires off an arrow that can pierce enemies. **'Magicial Squall:' An alternate version of Madoka Kaname's Magicial Squall. Its secondary effects are unknown. **'Combination Squall:' An attack used alongside Madoka in Rebellion, it is a more powerful form of Madoka's Magical Squall. *'Clock Up:' Manipulates time to make it appear as if Homura is faster than she looks. *'Clock Down:' Slows down enemies using time manipulation by a lot. *'Power Drain:' Removes the power and abilities of an enemy via touch, it can even affect 2-A conceptual beings, it is unknown whether or not she gains the powers that were removed, however. *'Smite:' Can smite her enemies using her Bow of Memory, can work up to At least Small Planet-level enemies. *'BFR:' Originally, her BFR sent anything to a pocket world inside her Shield. However, as of the Wraith Arc the BFR instead sends enemies into a timeline in the previous multiverse (The world of the witches, as it became non-existent because Ultimate Madoka rewrote it), thus requiring something akin to Cross-Multiversal+ level range in order to escape it. Key: Magical Girl Homura | Crystalized Magical Girl Homura | Homulilly (Stages 1 and 2) | Akuma Homura Note #1: Homulilly (Pu) is from Madoka Magica Portable and can be regarded as secondary canon. The same can be said about her "ClockUp" and "ClockDown" abilities. Note #2: Unlike normal magical girls, Homura uses amplified military weaponry instead of her own natural magic as a weapon, thus she is capable of Town level destruction despite having an Attack Stat of 0 (City Block level). Gallery File:Lotte_Card.png|Lotte is Homulilly's primary type of familiars. There are also brocken types, which are generally bigger than most office buildings. File:Clara_Dolls_Card.png|Homulilly's superior familiars (Each rivaling a magical girl), they are known as the Clara Dolls, each symbolizing one of Homura's traits. Others Notable Victories: The Spectre (DC Comics) The Spectre's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were at their peak and The Spectre was bloodlusted) Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Asriel's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were at their peaked power) The Cosmic Imagination (Adventure Time) The Cosmic Imagination's Profile (2-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Ren Fuji (Masadaverse) Ren Fuji's Profile (Speed was equalized, Ren was in his base could use EFO, but not EFF. Homura was Homulilly (Stages 2)) Darkseid (DC Comics) Darkseid's Profile (2-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Dante (Shin Megami Tensei) Dante's Profile (Both were 2-A, and speed was equalized) Kagutsuchi (Shin Megami Tensei) Kagutsuchi's Profile (This was Akuma Homura and speed was equalized) Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) Gilgamesh's Profile (This was Fate SN/Zero Gilgamesh and Homulily Stage 2 Homura. Gil was bloodlusted while Homura was in characters and speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Nicol Bolas (Magic: The Gathering) Nicol's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Time Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Magika Madoka Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Undead Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gun Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2